WO03/008800 discloses a blade for a wind turbine, which blade comprises a layer of pre-fabricated sticks near the shell surface. In one embodiment, some of the sticks consist of carbon fibre pultrusions positioned in the blade with the cross section of the stick substantially orthogonal to the outer surface of the blade.